Fall for Giant
by Arumighty
Summary: Chapter 3 UP/Baekhyun mulai menyukai senyumnya. Dia masih ingin melihat senyum itu. Dan selalu. Baekhyun jatuh cinta. 'Aaarrggghhh! Nona Chanyeol anda cantik sekali, ayo nikaaah' /suck at summary/ contain of BoyxBoy/tidak suka jangan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall for giant**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. BoyxBoy. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

Ini kali pertamanya melangkahkan kakinya pada tempat seperti ini. Bukannya dia _kudet_ atau semacamnya, tapi karena _"itu buang buang waktu." _Ujarnya saat Jongdae temannnya menyarankan dirinya untuk sedikit menikmati hidup.

Dan berakhirlah dia disini, Baekhyun, di sebuah kafe hangat, ramai memang tapi cukup tenang. Awalnya Jongdae memang memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam kafe yang bukanya –menurutnya- dini hari, yeah itu ekstrim. Namun Jongdae cukup bijak menyarankannya untuk merilekskan tulang lehernya ditempat yang lumayan tenang ini, ditemani secangkir _moccacino_, dengan krim yang banyak, dan alunan musik klasik.

Mungkin Jongdae akan bilang, tempat ini cocok untuk tidur, namun Jongdae sangat tahu seleranya. _"Dentuman drum yang berlebihan dan cahaya yang menyorot-nyorot itu membuatku pusing dan ingin muntah." _Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya pada suatu hari, membuat Jongdae mengambil kesimpulan bulat bahwa kawannya itu berbeda selera dengannya.

Musik klasik yang mengalun dari alat dekat barista itu berhenti. Dua orang dari belakang panggung mini yang di sediakan di kafe itu, berjalan menuju tengah panggung kecil itu. Mengambil sebuah kursi, dan yang perempuan –salah satu dari dua orang tadi- mulai duduk dengan anggun, seraya merengkuh gitar akustik.

Dan perempuan itu sepenuhnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tab yang sedari tadi dia geser geser. Matanya dia sipitkan untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kearah dua orang yang sedang perkenalan akan melantunkan beberapa lagu. Dan dia mengenal laki-laki yang mulai meraih mikropone dan melantunkan sebuah lagu.

"Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Meriah. Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut dua orang yang mulai membungkuk. Baekhyun masih memberi atensi penuh pada perempuan yang mengiringi lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo. Cantik pikirnya. Perempuan itu menunduk setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya diatas panggung. Perempuan itu tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun terpesona.

Jantungnya berdebar, dia menyukai senyum perempuan yang mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan panggung mini itu. Baekhyun ingin melihat lagi senyum itu, ya dia ingin melihatnya sekali lagi.

Maka bermodal tinggat kepercayaan diri yang super, Baekhyun meninggalkan kursinya dan juga Tab-nya dimeja pelanggan, menuju kearah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah duduk didepan meja dan berbincang dengan barista muda disana. Sementara perempuan incaran Baekhyun duduk disamping Kyungsoo, meminta tambahan krim dan gula untuk kopinya.

"Hai." Sapanya, Kyungsoo menoleh, matanya membulat.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ya selain Jongdae, Kyungsoo sepertinya mengerti betul setiap sudut kawannya itu. Baekhyun mengerucut lucu.

"Memangnya salah jika aku disini?"

"Tidak, kupikir, arsitektur selalu sibuk."

"Berterima kasihlah, aku pandai nan cerdas, baru saja menyelesaikan maket mempesona untuk dosen sialan yang punya banyak jam terbang itu, dan disinilah aku."

Baekhyun berujar seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga, Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sedang mencuri-curi pandang kearah perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"ini bukan gayamu Baek, kalau kau hanya menikmati musik klasiknya, kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan dekat rumahku, itu sama."

Baekhyun mendengus. Oh begitulah imejnya dimata teman-temannya? _cupu _dan_ kudet_? Dan hanya perpustakaan yang dikelilingi buku tebal yang cocok untuknya?

"Aku normal, dan bisa menikmati secangkir kopi Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan mukanya.

"Tidak, tidak Baek. Aku tahu semua orang bisa menikmati kopi, tapi kau hanya akan keluar ruanganmu yang pengap itu jika diminta dosen dan tuntutan tugasmu, selanjutnya kau akan berbaring diantara sketsa gagalmu, dan menolak untuk pergi bersama teman-temanmu."

"Oh baiklah kau menemukan Baekhyun yang baru."

Ujar Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo mengangkat cangkirnya, dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Jadi, kau menyanyi disini?"

"Lama Baek, kau kemana saja_, part time_ ku disini." Dan akhirnya mata bulat Kyungsoo menagkap gelagat mencurigakan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang kearah perempuan disampingnya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, ya dia sangat tahu, Baekhyun bukan tipe-tipe yang mudah menutupi perasaan sukanya jika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menegurnya, sementara yang ditegur, semakin memfokuskan pandangannya pada objek yang menarik hatinya.

"Baek?" sekali lagi, sekarang fokus Baekhyun teralihkan.

"Y-ya?" Sedikit tergagap, menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyungsoo memang blak-blakan, sama seperti diri Baekhyun, oh sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Jongdae selalu gusar dengan perkataan blak-blakannya. Demi langit dan bumi, ingin sekali dia memotong lidah Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Baekhyun tersentak, sementara perempuan incaran Baekhyun menganggkat kepalanya, dan menoleh kearahnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan detik berikutnya, si perempuan tersenyum yang menurut Baekhyun terlalu manis, detik selanjutnya, pipi Baekhyun merona, jantungnya berpacu melihat senyum yang tadi dia lihat di panggung, yang berhasil mempesonanya, ditujukan untuknya. _'Matikan aku'_ jerit batinnya.

"Ya-yang benar saja, ahahaha tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin." Sekarang Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya, memotong pandangannya dari tatapan si perempuan, yang sekarang memandang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Baekhyun gugup, Kyungsoo langsung sadar akan hal itu, dia menghela nafasnya. Dia mungkin salah, seharusnya dia mengenalkan dulu si perempuan dengan si Baekhyun. Sekarang dia menyadari sesuatu lagi. Sedikit sakit hati, mengetahui Baekhyun menyapanya hanya untuk modus.

"ByunBaek, kenalkan temanku Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol, kenalkan temanku Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan keduanya berjabat tangan. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar nama perempuan manis yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo, well terdengan _laki!_ Sekali.

"Park siapa?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berharap dia salah dengar, karena nama itu tidak cocok untuk perempuan manis –menurut Baekhyun- , dia berharap mendengar nama yang lebih feminim setelahnya, ya dengan begitu dia bisa modus lagi, seperti _"Wah nama yang cantik, sama seperti pemiliknya,"_ Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Chanyeol mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun disela oleh Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol." Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya, tidak jadi menjawab. Oh sial! Telapak tangan Baekhyun mulai berkeringat melihat senyum itu lagi. mereka berjabat tangan. Well tangan Chanyeol tidak selentik yang Baekhyun kira, benar panjang, namun tidak selentik miliknya. Yeah tak masalah, yang penting Baekhyun menyukai senyum perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Argh! bahkan Baekhyun rela minum kopi pahit asal perempuan ini terus tersenyum untuknya.

Semuanya membuat lidah Baekhyun kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang Chanyeol. Apa ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah rasanya sangat menyesakkan sekaligus membahagiakan dan Baekhyun meruntuki perasaannya yang bercampur campur itu.

Lihat, rambut hitam kecoklatan yang bergelombang itu, sengaja diikat dua rendah dibawah daun telinga, poninya yang menutupi dahi dan tak lupa sebuah bando yang mempermanis tampilannya, dan juga dandanan yang sangat natural itu. Hati Baekhyun cenut-cenut.

'_Aaarrggghhh! Nona Chanyeol anda cantik sekali, ayo nikaaah!'_ kurang lebih begitulah jerit hati Baekhyun sedari tadi, namun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, mengetahui dirinya sangat terbiasa menyuarakan apa-apa saja yang dia rasakan, namun berbeda untuk kali ini, sumpah Baekhyun tersiksa, sebagai gantinya hanya keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya sebagai ganti menahan jeritan hatinya.

Kyungsoo yang semakin menyadari tingkah Baekhyun, dan juga keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipis kawannya itu, membulatkan matanya sebelum membekap mulutnya sendiri, agar tawanya tidak meledak kala itu juga. dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, untuk mengehentikan tawanya yang mulai menggila dibalik bekapan tangannya sendiri.

"A-apa sih Kyung- "

"_Hyung_!" Seseorang berseru, intrupsi Baekhyun terhadap sikap Kyungsoo terintrupsi oleh seruan yang lain. Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Jongin-ah, kami menunggumu." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah menenangkan gelak tawa yang dia tahan.

"Ayo pulang. Eh Baekhyun _hyung_? Tumben." Ujar pemuda yang menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku ingin refresing Jong."

"Oh kupikir tempat refresingmu itu di perpustakaan dekat rumah kyungsoo hyung. Atau kedai eskrim yang memutar backsound yang diulang ulang itu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sudah cukup memberi informasi kebenaran yang membuat dirinya tampak tidak keren di depan Chanyeol. Diliriknya Chanyeol yang masih memandang bodoh kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini, kupikir kafe seperti ini bukanlah levelmu Jongin."

"Ah aku hanya menjemput Kyungsoo _hyung_ kok."

"Menjemput? Oh jadi sekarang kalian sudah terikat hubungan yang jelas?"

"Tentu saja hubungan kami jelas ByunBaek, apa lagi kalau bukan hubungan senior dan juniornya, dasar kau ini." Kyungsoo menghadiahi dorprize istimewa, sentilan kecil namun mengilukan didahi Baekhyun. Dan sekilas nampak gurat kecewa diwajah Jongin. Yah tabahlah Jong-jong

"Dan Chanyeol _hy-_" Jongin mengalihkan atensinya kearah Chanyeol yang masih terduduk, Chanyeol mendongak menatap lelaki yang lebih muda. Dan detik berikutnya saat mata mereka bertemu, gelak Jongin membahana, keras dan sangat mengintimidasi.

Mulut Jongin terbuka lebar, matanya sampai terpejam. Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus ikut tertawa mendengar tawa Jongin yang berlebihan. Baekhyun hanya menampilkan ekspresi bingung orang bodoh, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengerucut imut. Baekhyun yang melihat kerucut menggemaskan itu berharap semoga suatu saat dia bisa mengecupnya. Eh? Apa? Apa yang dia pikirkan tadi?

"Nah _Noona_ kau ikut dengan kami?" Ujar Jongin disela-sela tawanya, sementara Kyungsoo menunduk seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya disertai desis-desis tawa yang ditahan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, dan benar-benar mengejutkan. Nah nah Baekhyun mendapat banyak kejutan hari ini dari Chanyeol perempuan yang baru saja dia kenal ini. Yang benar saja, ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, Baekhyun baru menyadari ada perempuan yang tingginya menjulang seperti itu. Bahkan pemain basket perempuan saja belum tentu ada yang setinggi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganga, mengetahui bahkan Jongin-pun kalah tinggi oleh perempuan ini. Sial, dia bukan perempuan dia raksasa. Ya raksasa. Dan terburuknya Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada raksasa

"Nah Baek, kami harus pulang, jika kau ingin lebih lama berbincang dengaku, sesekali pergilah kekantin kampus,jangan hanya mendekam di perpustakaan. Atau kau mau melihat penampilan kami lagi disini besok?"

"Ah? I-iya." Baekhyun masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, dia masih menatap pada sosok tinggi itu. Yang benar saja, nanti jika mereka kencan berdua begitu bagaimana kata orang, bukan dikira pacar, tapi dikira adik, bahkan yang lebih mengerikan adalah dikira anaknya.

Tidak, tidak itu mengerikan. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus ikut program peninggi badan setelah ini. Dia tidak akan punya muka jika nantinya dia harus menembak Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Nanti dikiranya dia hanyalah bocah yang menyatakan cinta pada ibunya, itu buruk.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh akan makna _'jika kau ingin mengetahui lebih tentang Chanyeol, kau bisa menemuiku.' _Seperti itulah makna tersirat dari kedua netra Kyungsoo.

Kemudian mata Baekhyun menatap kearah Jongin yang sibuk dari tadi menggoda Chanyeolnya /?/ sedangkan Chanyeol terus saja memukul kepala Jongin dengan mesra –menurut penglihatan Baekhyun- padahal jelas-jelas sesekali Jongin menggerang kesakitan, namun segera tersamarkan dengan tawanya.

"Ap-Apa- "

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol ikut kok, ya kalau kau mau menonton penampilan kami besok." Kyungsoo memotong pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai mengira Kyungsoo adalah cenayang yang bisa membaca pikirannya. Itu mengerikan.

"Baiklah." Ujar Baekhyun akhirnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang tak lagi menghiraukan gurauan Jongin, melambai kearah Baekhyun seraya memperlihatkan senyumnya yang terlalu cerah. Yak Baekhyun silau. Kembali dia menahan nafasnya, jantungnya bekerja luar biasa lagi.

Mereka pun berpamitan pada Barista yang ada dibelakang meja panjang itu dan juga Baekhyun yang masih membatu. Memikirkan senyum manis Chanyeol, dan juga keterkejutannya akan tinggi Chanyeol yang benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Juga keterkejutan-keterkejutan yang lain.

Bukankah dia sama sekali belum mendengar suara Chanyeol selama perbincangannya dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin? Bahkan ketika Jongin menggodanya tadi, ya meski Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti Jongin menggoda Chanyeolnya seperti apa, yang pasti tadi Chanyeol hanya meringis gemas dan memukul mukul _keras_ kepala Jongin. Obsesi baru bagi Baekhyun, mengetahui lebih tentang Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun sudah membutakan matanya, _persetan_ dengan tinggi Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi, ataupun jemarinya yang jauh lebih lentik miliknya dari pada milik Chanyeol. Atau juga nama Chanyeol yang jauh dari kata feminim. Yang terpenting dia harus bisa melihat senyum itu lagi, ya itu candu Baekhyun yang baru.

.

.

.

_Bersambung _

_Halo apa kabar, semoga semua baik-baik saja ehem *lirik tulisan diatas* APAAN TUH ANCUR BANGET TEMAN! GUE NULIS APAAN SIH?! *capslock jebol* yea seperti warning diatas, ini pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, jadi maaf kalau ini absurd banget. Jadi kritik dan saran teman semua benar-benar dibutuhkan. Nah nah mind to review? Review anda cahaya hamba._

_Smile with light arumighty_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall For Giant**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. Boyxboy. Crosdress. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

Langkahnya lebar dan cepat. Dia berjalan terburu-buru. Dengan empat gulungan karton ditangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya merangkul tiga buku tebal, tak luput juga punggungnya yang masih menggendong tas ransel yang terlihat berat.

Baekhyun sibuk.

Para mahasiswa yang lain tidak ada yang mencoba menolongnya, ya mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Dan laki-laki manis –yang tidak pernah sadar dan mengakui bahwa dirinya manis- itu juga tak berniat dibantu oleh siapapun.

Fokusnya tidak lagi menyatu, terbagi-bagi kemana-mana. Dan itulah yang membuatnya hampir jatuh tersungkur. Tidak tahu, menabrak atau ditabrak. Membuat karton-kartonnya berjatuhan. Gelagapan, dia tidak sempat menyembur si pelaku –yea entah pelaku atau korban, Baekhyun tidak peduli, dia dikejar _dead line_. Dia membungkuk mengambil dua karton dan sisanya diambil oleh orang yang lain.

"Ini." Suaranya besar, sosoknya tinggi menjulang, Baekhyun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Orang dihadapannya berdiri membelakangi matahari, wajahnya terlihat gelap dimatanya. Baekhyun menerima uluran karton itu, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya –menghormati-, ya setidaknya dia sedikit banyak mengetahui sopan santun.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan ayo!"

Syok! Baekhyun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Chanyeol, kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sosok Chanyeol, tanpa memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya Lalu sosok dihadapannya itu menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati Baekhyun-_ssi_," Ujarnya sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak, dan yah silau matahari menghalangi penglihatannya pada sosok yang menepuk kepalanya pelan. Tepukan dari tangan besar itu tidak tahu mengapa membuatnya sedikit banyak merasakan rasa nyaman. Apa? Nyaman?

Baekhyun membatu. Apa ini? Dia bersumpah tidak mengonsumsi obat-obatan pagi ini, juga dia bukan pengguna narkotika yang membuatnya banyak berhalusinasi. Telinganya cukup baik. dan dia mendengar nama Chanyeol diserukan kearahnya, ya bukan kepadanya tapi kearahnya. Baekhyun yakin itu berarti Chanyeol ada disekitarnya, lalu apa, sosok bersuara berat dihadapannya mengetahui namanya, dan pergi setelah mendengar seruan itu. Apa maksudnya ini?

Tidak mungkin yang tadi itu Chanyeol kan?

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sangat panjang. Pudaknya menurun drastis, dia seret tas ranselnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia berjalan gontai keluar gedung rektorat. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, ditambah lagi matahari yang benar-benar tidak memberikan toleransi dengan suhu yang dia pancarkan.

Keringat Baekhyun keluar dari setiap pori-porinya. Dia melangkah menuruni anak tangga didepan gedung rektorat. Dia mengutuk siapapun yang mendesain gedung rektorat dengan pondasi setinggi ini, siapapun dia.

Baekhyun mulai mengangkat tas raselnya, dan memakainya kembali. Yang ada di otaknya adalah pergi, pulang kerumahnya, kemudian tidur, sebelum tidur dia akan memikirkan Chanyeolnya dan berharap bertemu dengan perempuan idamannya itu di dalam mimpi. Tunggu, Chanyeol?

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dia teringat Kyungsoo. Hanya kyungsoo yang mampu memberinya informasi untuk mengobati rasa ngilu tapi menyenangkan dihatinya itu. Maka dia memutar balik tujuannya. Pergi ke kantin kampus yang jarang dia kunjungi dekat dengan fakultas seni.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak lagi berjalan tergesa. Namun cukup meyakinkah di setiap langkah yang dia buat. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Jongdae di salah satu meja di kantin.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae berseru, ada sedikit nada girang terselip dari seruannya, mengetahui Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya di jam sibuk seperti ini.

"Oh halo, boleh aku bergabung?" Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi kosong didekat Kyungsoo yang mengaduk aduk jus jeruk didepannya, yang langsung diserobot oleh Baekhyun dan disikat habis dalam sekali teguk, menyisakan bongkahan es didalam gelas itu.

"Wah wah dehidrasi tuan Byun?" Jongdae berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan baekhyun tak memperdulikannya, dia melepas tas punggungnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"ah aku benar-benar lelah," ujar Baekhyun akhirnya, Jongdae memajukan bibir bawahnya, menatap mengejek, sementara Kyungsoo menatap kearah gelas jusnya yang tinggal menyisakan bongkahan es didalamnya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada penjaga kantin utnuk membuatkan satu lagi untuknya.

"Biasanya kau langsung pulang, tidur sepeprti orang mati. Dan tidak biasa kau datang kesini dengan kemauanmu sendiri, kecuali kau diseret olehku kemari." Jongdae berkomentar setelah menatap mengejek Baekhyun. Dia tahu Baekhyun sedang ada maunya jika seperti itu.

Baekhyun meringis.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar berubah setelah ini semua, ya mengetahui kau lumayan di cap jelek oleh guru kedisiplinan di sekolah dulu, nah sekarang menjadi makhluk paling rajin diantara kita semua. Aku yakin kau kerasukan." Bilang Jongdae nyengir unta. Baekhyun ingin sekali dia memukul kepala Jongdae dengan gelas kosong Kyungsoo tadi.

"Tidak, Bukan Jongdae-_ssi_, dia kemari bukan karena kerasukan , dia pasti kesini ingin mengetahui lebih tentang Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menjelaskan seraya secepat kilat mengamankan gelas jusnya yang baru datang dari tatapan bringas Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol maksudmu?" Tanya Jongdae, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang mengubah tatapan bringasnya menjadi tatapan memuja, kemudian menompang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Membayangkan.

"Chanyeol yang mana lagi," Kyungsoo berujar, seraya memandang risih kearah wajah Baekhyun yang mempertahankan ekspresinya yang dalam mode –membayangkan- itu. Jongdae membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

"Cantik sih," CeletukBaekhyun tersenyum. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang meminum minuman masing-masing tersedak bersama. Segera mungkin tangan keduanya berebut tempat tisu, membersihkan air jus yang tumpah ke dagu mereka.

"Ca-ca apa? Kau bercanda bung," Jongdae berkata sembari melempar tisunya. Diliriknya Kyungsoo yang terkekeh, Jongdae yakin itu sebuah tawa yang ditahan hebat. Jongdae mulai mendesis desis menahan tawa.

Baekhyun merasa terhina, mengapa semua tertawa ketika menyangkut Chanyeolnya, memang cantik kan, ya ketika Baekhyun melihatnya di kafe saat itu. Baekhyun mendengus. Memangnya salah jika dia menyukai Chanyeol yang senyumnya semanis fruktosa, gula sehat yang tidak menyebabkan gendut itu? Lagi pula dia cukup tampan untuk bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Ya menerutnya. Anggapannya, pendapatnya. Opininya dan argumennya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak suka kalau aku menyukainya, kalian takut kalau Chanyeol jatuh dalam pelukanku?" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada kesal, tangannya dia silangkan ke depn dadanya. Tawa Jongdae dan Kyungsoo semakin membabi buta. Baekhyun semakin merengut, dan dengan kasar merenggut gelas jus Kyungsoo, yang sudah susah payah pemiliknya amankan.

"Pelukan haha pelukan katanya.." ujar kyungsoo disela sela tawanya, tidak sadar gelasnya sudah di invasi kembali oleh Baekhyun. Jongdae memukul-mukul meja, sebagai pelampiasan tawanya, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka sementara kearah tiga orang itu, lalu sibuk kembali dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Yang benar saja Baekhyun anak manis, maksudmu mungkin kau yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya." Ujar Jongdae setelah berdehem keras menghentikan tawanya. Hei meski Baekhyun kecil, ya maksud Baekhyun memang lebih, tidak, sedikit lebih pendek dari Chanyeol, ya mungkin hanya 9 sampai 11 senti *hoi yang benar saja!* tapi tetap saja dia laki-laki dan Chanyeol perempuan –menurutnya, anggapannya, pendapatnya dan argumennya—jadi dia tetap harus bersikap _manly _kan? _Manly_. Jadi wajar jika dia mengatakan _'jatuh kepelukanku'_ lagi pula laki-laki yang lain diluar sana juga mengatakan hal itu jika punya incaran.

"Ma-masalah itu, aku masih bisa tumbuh tinggi kok!" Baekhyun membela diri,

"Memang masih bisa? Umur berapa kau Baek? Kau pikir kau bocah yang baru mimpi basah kemarin ha?" Nada Jongdae mengejeknya. Baekhyun tidak terima, namun dia tidak tahu harus membalas Jongdae apa.

"Kyung katakan sesuatu!" Baekhyun meminta bala bantuan. Kyungsoo berdehem dehem kecil meredakan tawanya.

"ya?" Ah sial Kyungsoo tidak bisa diandalkan.

Baekhyun mendengus keras, sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya kembali. Bibirnya masih mengerucut, sementara Jongdae kembali tertawa. Terserahlah. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Yang pasti suatu saat dia bisa memberikan bukti pada dua sableng didekatnya ini.

"Nah Baek, kau sudah tahu Chanyeol?" Jongdae bertanya.

"_O-h_" Baekhyun menjawab malas. Jongdae berdehem.

"Kau bertemu dimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bertemu ditempatku bekerja," Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongdae membelalakkan matanya berlebihan.

"Wuaa Baekhyun ke tempatmu bekerja? Sedang apa dia? Biasanya dia menolakku, jika kuajak kesana." Jongdae bertanya lagi ditambah wajahnya yang langsung berubah ekspresif.

"Aku bisa bersenang-senang sendiri Kim Jongdae-_ssi_." Baekhyun buka manggut-manggut.

"Nah Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya ramah. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Tidak, moodku jelek." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Wa wa wa kau PMS ya?"

"Gigimu!" Jongdae diam, reflek menutup mulutnya. Giginya PMS yang benar saja. Kyungsoo tersenyum memaklumi sikap Baekhyun. Kemudian menyodorkan gelas jusnya, yang baru disadari berpindah tempat dan isinya juga berkurang. Baekhyun tidak membuang kesempatan, segera menyambar gelas itu, dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Jongdae kembali mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo yang masih syok menatap gelasnya yang kembali kosong, mengabaikan kejelekan mood Baekhyun, ya dia sudah kebal dengan perubahan tiba-tiba mood temannya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Kemudian tak lama setelah pembicaraan searah yang dilakukan Jongdae, fokus Jongdae menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Dia menyeringai sekilas, sebelum akhirnya berseru.

"Jongin! Chanyeol!" tangannya melambai, meminta keduanya mendekat. Ya menarik bukan, sangat menarik. Dia menunggu ekspresi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar seruan Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Chanyeol, namun dia tidak melihat sosok Chnayeolnya dimanapun, dia hanya melihat Jongin dan seorang laki-laki yang tinggi berjalan disamping Jongin yang melangkah semangat. Baekhyun akui laki-laki itu lumayan, ya meski tidak bisa menyaingi ketampanannya sendiri –menurutnya, anggapannya, pendapatnya, argumennya- yang sangat meragukan.

Baekhyun masih bersikeras mencari sosok Chanyeol yang dia yakini, tapi tak menemukan siapapun, sampai keduanya mengambil posisi. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi mengambil duduk disamping Jongdae setelah memberi jabat tangan rumit ala sahabat. Sedangkan Jongin, sebelum duduk menyambar gelas dihadapan Baekhyun yang tinggal seperempat.

"Punya siapa?" tanyanya

"Punya Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun, dilihatnya wajah Jongin langsung sumringah, Baekhyun tahu apa yang dipikirkan si omes kkamjong. _Indirect kiss indirect kiss._ "Tapi bekasku," lanjutnya, kemudian terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jongin. Baekhyun senang melihat wajah patah hati Jongdae kalau menyangkut Kyungsoo. Kemudian memposisikan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, yang berlawanan dari Baekhyun.

Dilihatnya teman yang Jongin bawa dihadapannya kini. Dia tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terperanjat. Senyum yang sama. Tentu saja senyum yang sama. Senyum yang membuatnya hatinya cenut-cenut tidak karuan, namun terbang bersamaan. Tapi bagaimana bisa sama.

"Halo, kita bertemu lagi Baekhyun-_ssi_." suaranya yang berat menyapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti. Dia yakin kalau dirinya belum pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki dihadapannya ini, tapi Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan wajah si laki-laki. Apalagi senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Baekhyun jadi mengingat Chanyeol. Tunggu. Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol?" Lirih Baekhyun,

"Hm?" Laki-laki dihadapan Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, senyum yang sama. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya sebelum mendorong kursinya Bangkit dan histeris.

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIN!"

Sejurus kemudian Jongin, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo terbahak-bahak. Mereka mengakui Baekhyun benar-benar mengibur. Ya sangat menghibur. Reaksi Baekhyun memuaskan, sangat memuskan. Semnetara Chanyeol menatap tidak mengerti kearah teman-temannya yang lain, asal bukan Baekhyun, yang melotot kearahnya. Itu membuatnya sedikt takut_. 'ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa?'_ tatapannya mengisyaratkan seperti itu, takut-takut dia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang kembang kembis menatapnya tidak percaya seperti baru melihat spesies baru hasil cloning dan hibridisasi dan segera menghancurkan bumi.

"Cha-Chanyeol? Benar kau Chanyeol? Kau potong rambut?" Baekhyun bertanya, masih mempertahankan keterkejutan tingkat Olympus. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, dan mata sipit Baekhyun semakin terbuka lebar dan semakin membulat.

Apapun, tolong jelaskan pada Chanyeol, dia tidak mengerti. Teman-temannya tidak kunjung berhenti tertawa, Jongin menggebrak-gebrak meja, Jongdae memeluk perutnya yang mulai kram, Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, dan Baekhyun masih menganga menatap tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk lemas. Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Demi manusia berinsang! Baekhyun mengutuk, tapi tidak tahu mengutuk pada siapa. Dia jatuh cinta pada raksasa perempuan yang dia temui dia kafe beberapa hari yang lalu, membuatnya kurang tidur dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun menemukan kenyataan yang menggigit. Chanyeolnya bukan perempuan, dia laki-laki. Dan tampan. Lalu siapa yang cantik waktu dia temui di kafe waktu itu? Siapa? Arg! Semuanya sekarang masuk akal, mengapa Chanyeolnya begitu tinggi, mengapa jarinya panjang namun tidak lentik, dan mengapa saat dikafe waktu itu, setiap Chanyeol mau mengeluarkan suara selalu disela. Ini direncanakan! Dia dikerjai. Terkutuklah teman-temannya.

Yeah sekarang Baekhyun tahu siapa yang harusnya dia kutuk.

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

_Balasan review: _

_VD-Cho : wahaha iyaa chanyeol lagi crossdress, hehe dia memang laki-laki. masio ta bisa cantik begitu. ehehe terima kasih reviewnya._

_Terima kasih untuk menyempatkan membaca dan maaf atas keterlambatannya. Sekarang mind to review? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall For Giant**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. Boyxboy. Crosdress. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

_5 hari lang lalu_

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan rumah modern dan minimalis. Jemarinya menyentuh bel rumah itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu. Dan terlihat seorang tinggi berdiri dihadapannya sekarang, menggunakan dress se lutut berwarna peach, dengan rambut lurus berwarna hitam sepunggung. Wajahnya tertekuk lesu, namun dihiasi semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, mulutnya menganga. Dia asing dengan orang dihadapannya ini, yang berusaha tersenyum lebar, namun gagal.

"Salah rumah, salah alamat. Maaf saya salah rumah."

Gumam Kyungsoo , dia yakin sebenarnya tidak salah alamat, namun orang dihadapannya ini bukan teman yang seharusnya dia temui. Wajahnya memang sama, namun temannya bukan perempuan seperti dihadapannya ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk salah alamat, dan berbalik beranjak pergi.

"Ya! Kyungsoo,"

orang itu berseru dengan suara berat,Kyungsoo mengenal suara itu, dan syarafnya reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak ada orang lain yang dia temui, kecuali perempuan tadi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, dan berkacak pinggang.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya, memebri fokus lebih untuk mengamati orang menjulang yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk sebelum orang lain melihatku!"

Astaga, Rahang Kyungsoo turun mengikuti arah gravitasi. Kyungsoo tertipu dengan penampilan orang dihadapannya, bagaimana bisa dia siapapun pasti tertipu jika orang itu tidak membuka suaranya. Penampilan cantik gadis yang beranjak dewasa, itu terlihat cocok dengan temannya yang punya senyum paling bodoh satu kampus. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, dan tidak pernah bisa membayangkan sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung dibawa manusia jejadian itu keruang tengah. Chanyeol memutar matanya penuh. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului Kyungsoo. Rambut lurusnya yang sepunggung itu terayun ayun seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang masih sangat 'pria'. Kyungsoo tahu, temannya sedang kesal, karena hentakan kakinya memang sedikit berlebihan.

Dan ketika berada di ruang tengah, Kyungsoo langsung disambut, seorang wanita, ya kalau untuk yang satu ini Kyungsoo cukup yakin kalau itu bukan jejadian, seperti yang menyambutnya di ambang pintu utama tadi.

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa yang terpisah dengan wanita yang gayanya sudah seperti pemilik bar ramai pengunjung. Dengan gelas berkaki tinggi, namun tidak berisi, dia ayun-ayunkan didepan wajahnya. Senyum aneh yang dia pasang sejak –entahlah Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin- mungkin dari dia sebelum masuk.

Kyungsoo masih cengo didepan dua bersaudara yang penuh dengan kejutan itu. Wanita dengan gelas itu menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum asimetris.

"Kyungsoo-ya, menurutmu lebih baik rambut lurus atau bergelombang?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang masih cemberut menggunakan gelasnya. Chanyeol masih mempertahankan tatapan kesal yang bercampur-campur, atensinya dia arahkan kearah selain kakaknya yang masih tersenyum setan itu.

Astaga untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yura memang kakak yang tidak segan segan jika harus mengerjai adiknya. Dia jahat. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Disisi lain dia kasihan melihat Chanyeol. Di lain pihak dia tidak mungkin mengabaikan sang kakak yang menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo dengan aura jahat yang menguar dimana-mana.

"Gelombang, mungkin,"

Ujar Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum kikuk. Dan tatapan membunuh Chanyeol langsung live ditujukan kearah Kyungsoo yang masih nyengir ditemani tawa menggelegar Yura.

" Kyungsoo-ya, hari ini kau akan ditemani adikku yang cantik ini, ku harap kau tidak menolak."

"Oh tentu saja, aku akan mengenalkannya kebeberapa teman-temanku nanti di kafe."

"Aku menyukaimu anak muda,"

Ujar Yura kemudian beranjak girang menuju lantai atas. Chanyeol kemudian berpikir, kadang Kyungsoo bisa saja selicik Yura. Tamatlah riwayat harga diri laki-lakinya.

"Tunggu-tunggu Noona kau akan menye.."

"Diamlah Chanyeol, suaramu menyakiti telingaku dan merusak penampilanmu yang sudah sempurna itu. Jangan banyak bicara."

Chanyeol kicep. Kyungsoo meringis takut. Dan Yura bahagia melanjutkan perjaanannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih diam di kursi dekat pengemudi. Kyungsoo menyetir dan masih memasang wajah maklum terhadap sikap Chanyeol yang tidak biasa. Hei siapa juga yang tidak malu mengenakan pakaian bak remaja gadis seperti itu. Padahal jiwamu adalah laki-laki.

"Sudahlah Yeol, nikmati saja sedikit."

Bilang Kyungsoo akhirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Chanyeol masih melengos seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya risih karena wig bergelombang saran Kyungsoo tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku menikmati penampilan ini? Kau bercanda!" Chanyeol berseru dengan suara beratnya. Kyungsoo terpaksa melepas sebelah tangannya untuk mentup telinganya yang jadi korban sembur Chanyeol.

"Ouh kakakmu benar mungkin soal suara tadi." Ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya sembari menggosok-gosok telinganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol bergumam kesal tak jelas sebelum akhirnya melengos menatap kearah kaca mobil.

Chanyeol membuat sandaran kursinya sedikit condong kebelakang, lalu mengangkat kakinya keatas dashboard mobil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Chanyeol, setiap laki-laki yang melihatmu begini pasti langsung patah hati." Kyungsoo menyarankan. Biasanya dia akan berteriak melengking jika Chanyeol melakukan itu pada mobilnya, namun sekarang situasi berbeda dia harus sedikit lebih mengerti sahabatnya. Ya dia harus sedikit bersikap baik kepada Chanyeol, mengetahui dia baru saja di jahati kakaknya dirumah.

"Apa peduliku, biar saja patah hati."

Bilang Chanyeol seraya meletakkan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Kau kan laki-laki seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaaan laki-laki yang patah hati."

"Persetan dengan itu semua. Eh atau jangan-jangan kau yang patah hati Kyungsoo, kau menyukaiku yang seperti ini? Astaga!"

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, setelah melihat ekspresi berlebihan Chanyeol disampingnya. Dan lalu mobil itu diam beberapa saat. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Kyungsoo masih fokus pada jalan dihadapannya, dan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan segala hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, mulai dari rasa malu yang berlebihan dan marah yang tidak bisa dilampiaskan ada siapapun.

Lampu merah menghentikan laju mobil Kyungsoo, sambil menunggu lampu itu berubah hijau, Kyungsoo melihat wajah uring-uringan kawannya disampingnya yang masih mempertahankan posisinya sejah terakhir kalimat mewarnai suasana mereka.

"Chanyeol."

"Apa lagi?"

"Itu.. rokmu tersingkap."

Ujar Kungsoo ragu-ragu. Dan secepat kilat Chanyeol menurunkan kakinya, menurunkan ujung dressnya yang memang terangkat sampai menunjukkan pahanya kebawah. Namun lututnya terantuk dashboard mobil. Dia merintih keras, dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Sikapmu benar-benar seperti gadis yang roknya tersingkap Yeol."

Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya . Chanyeol mengumpat, dn melancarkan sumpah serapah pada sikapnya barusah dan juga pada tawa Kyungsoo.

"Itu itu pencegahan terhadap tindak pelecehan seksual, kau tahu. Kau bisa saja mengintip celana dalamku! Ah aku heran mengapa banyak perempuan mau menggunakan pakaian yang rawan tindak pelecahan seperti ini duh."

Chanyeol melakukan pembelaan. Kyungsoo akan mengajukan banding namun mengetahui mobilnya sudah belok menuju parkiran tempat tujuan mereka dia memilih untuk diam. Mengabaikan ocehan Chanyeol yang mulai tersesat kemana-mana.

"Chanyeol kusarankan kau diam, agar kau tidak kena tindak kejahatan kakakmu selanjutnya. Ikuti aturannya, atau kau mendapatkan yang lebih parah. Tetap teseyum karena kita akan tampil dihadapan orang. Mengerti. Tidak ada yang mengenalimu jika kau memainkan peranmu dengan baik mengerti."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tidak tahu siapa yang bilang, tapi kakaknya yang ada di rumah it punya riubuan mata-mata yang tersebar diberbagai penjuru dunia –menurutnya- jadi dia tidak bisa macam-macam. Lebih baik mengikuti apa yang kakaknya lakukan padamu, atau hal yang paling buruk dan tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya terjadi padanya.

Cari aman.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengurung dirinya dikamarnya, dia tidak menyentuh ramyunnya yang mulai dingin setelah yang terjadi kemarin, kepalanya semakin pusing. Hatinya berontak untun tetap menyukai senyum itu, namun akal sehatnya memintanya untuk segera melupakan senyum memabukkan itu.

"Aku kiamat."

Ujarnya sebelum pintunya didobrak paksa oleh seseorang. Dia hanya melihat dari ekor matanya, melirik sekilas kearah orang yang meloncat-loncat girang masuk keruangannya. Sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memeluk lutut disudut ruangannya dekat dengan jendela.

Ingatannya kembali sehari yang lalau, setelah bertemu Chanyeolnya yang macho. Ah tidak Bakehyun yang tidak bisa menerima Chanyeol adalah laki-laki.

**...**

_Sehari sebelumnya_

Dia yang lemas seketika, dan juga hatinya yang seperti terkena banjir bandang kemudian longsor begitu saja, seperti lereng gunung yang terkena erosi, atapun bibir panti yang terkikis karena abrasi. Dia kena serangan jantung dan macam-macam penyakit komplikasi yang membuat syarafnya di lumpuh seketika, menatap tak percaya kearah Chanyeol yang memasang wajah bingung setengah mati, menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jongdae yang tertawa sampai tidak terdengar suaranya.

Sebelum suara Lay membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Baekhyun-ah, Dosen memanggilmu."

Baekhyun dengan segala _life point_ yang dia punya mengangkat tas punggungnya lagi, berjalan terseok dan hampir jatuh didekat Chanyeol ketika dia melewatinya. Benar dia mungkin saja jatuh jika lengannya tidak ditahan Chanyeol yang punya gerak reflek yang bagus.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun_-ssi_?"

Benar tak ada suara pura-pura khawatir dari raut maupun nada yang dibuat Chanyeol, tapi Bakehyun tidak peduli, dia masih terjebak antara dunia nyata dan dunianya sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Bakehyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol, sedangkan tawa teman-teman mereka mulai mereda. Kyungsoo menatap Khawatir Baekhyun yang kehilangan banyak _life point_ dan sebentar lagi game over itu dengan sekali pukul itu.

Lay yang setengah-setengah itu, ya setengah mengerti dan setengah tidak mengerti situasi saat itu, memutuskan untuk memapah Bakehyun yang lemas begitu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan Chanyeol yang menatap tidak suka.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun_-ah_, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tidak apa, dimana dosennya?"

Lay sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun. Ah orang ini benar-benar kosong otaknya,

"Tentu saja di gedung rektorat, diaman lagi?"

Bakehyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti Lay yang juga mengikuti Bakehyun disampingnya.

"Kurasa kita sedikit berlebihan."

Jongdae berdehem melihat pemandangan disampingnya. Chanyeol yang berdiri, menatap kearah punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menajuh, matanya menatap menerawang kearah laki-laki yang masih dipapah seperti baru kecelakaan itu.

"Tidak, Baekhyun _hyung_ memang seperti itu kalau patah hati, ingat ketika dia mengincar gadis di SMA dan setelah tahu si gadis punya pacar. Well dia seperti amnesia esok harinya, tetap jadi Bakehyun yang seperti yang kau tahu."

Jongin bilang, membuat Chanyeol segera menoleh kerahnya. Matanya seperti mengatakan 'benarkah?' membuat Jongin yang melihatnya mengangguk angguk mantap.

"Ya dia tipe orang yang mudah bilang suka, dan bosan esok harinya dan lupa. Tenanglah."

Kyungsoo menambahi, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, menatap kerah bangku disamping Kyungsoo yang kosong.

"Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan padamu, kenapa kalian tertawa berlebihan seperti itu tadi?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah, Jongin menyenggol lengah Kyungsoo, meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Sebelum akhirnya Suara Chanyeol menggelegar, tidak terima.

"KENAPA DIA HARUS MENYUKAIKU YANG MEMALUKAN ITU, KENAPA TIDAK YANG KEREN GANTENG NAUDUBILAH SEPERTI SEKARANG SAJA AARRRGGGHH!"

**...**

"Aduhai saudaraku, apa yang terjadi padamu teman?"

Sirat khawatir itu terdengar dibuat-buat di setiap kata yang diucapkan orang yang menghentikan loncatannya setelah melihat aura suram yang menguar kesegala penjuru ruangan itu.

Tak ada jawaban selain helaan nafas. Orang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang terpuruk begitu, meringkuk bak orang kelainan jiwa dan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

"Oh my Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Orang itu menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian jongkok disamping Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk memeluk lutut itu. Orang itu mengelus surai Bakehyun perlahan, kemudian netra mereka bertatapan. Dan detik berikutnya, Bakehyun menangis, dia bersuara keras, seraya memeluk orang itu tanpa aba-aba. Meraung raung tak jelas. Sementara orang yang dipeluk hanya bisa cengo, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke dunia nyata dan mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya.

"Halo Kyungsoo-ya? Kau bisa kemari? Baekhyun menggila teman."

.

.

.

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat orang yang dipeluk Bakehyun mengisyaratkan Bakehyun untuk melepaskan pelukan mautnya, dan meminta Bakehyun untuk membuka pintunya, namun tidak ada pergerakan Bakehyun untuk membuka pintu.

Akhirnya dengan segala keengganan, padahal niatnya akan pamer kearah Bakehyun sepperti tujuan awalnya sirna, dan memutuskan membantu Baekhyun yang terpuruk.

Baekhyun seperti anak anjing yang menurut, masih sesegukan dibelakang orang yang akan membuka pintu, berpegangan pada ujung kaos orang dihadapannya. Bakehyun nampak seperti bocah umur delapan sampai sepuluh tahun. Hei dia mahasiswa ayolah.

Orang itu membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang dia punya untuk apartemen Bakehyun. Dan dihadapannya berdiri Kyungsoo dengan perempuan yang tidak dia kenal.

"Oh Kyungsoo akhirnya kau datang."

Orang itu menyapa Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hai Tao, apa kabar?"

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu menjabat tangan Tao, kemudian melihat kerah Baekhyun yang menduduk dan memegang ujung kaos Tao.

"Aduhai, siapa temanmu yang cantik ini?"

Tao berbisik kerah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Dia Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menjawab, dan Bakehyun segera mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya bertemu dengan senyum yang menjadi candunya. Lupa kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah laki-laki karena yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah perempuan yang sama dia temui dia kafe waktu itu. Rambut bergelombang yang tak lagi di ikat dua dibawah telinga, tidak juga menggunakan bando dikepalanya. Namun tidak membuat Bakehyun melupakan Chanyeol yang membuat dia gila.

"Chanyeoooolll...~"

"Hode!"

Seru Bakehyun disusul dengan seruan Tao. Baekhyun segera menghambur kerah Chanyeol, memeluknya erat, yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai telinga Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Chanyeol. Yang bingung juga dengan dekapan maut yang dia terima begitu saja.

Kyungsoo dan Tao tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol yang di peluk. Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng sementara Tao rahangnya jatuh searah gaya gravitasi bumi. Chanyeol hanya membalas pelukan itu, seraya meringis aneh.

"Chanyeol, aku mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk semalam dan kemarin. Aku benar-benar takut."

Ujar Baekhyun ditengah tengah isakannya. Kyungsoo baru tahu sikap Bakehyun yang sudah dalam mode _gila_ jika bertemu orang yang benar-benar dia inginkan. Tidak peduli itu baru bertemu atau apapun. Kyungsoo dan Tao tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya membalas pelukan itu, seraya meringis aneh.

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya, karena dia tahu situasi seperti ini. Melihat kearah Bakehyun yang masih memeluk pinggul Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol masih meringis aneh disana. Tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun menengakan.

Dia ingat kata-kata Baekhyun kemarin, yang mengatakan Chanyeol jatuh kepelukannya. Dan nyatanya sekarang, dia yang jatuh kepelukan Chanyeol bahkan Chanyeol sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang baru saja jatuh dari sepeda.

Sedangkan Tao yang sepertinya mengenyampingkan situasi yang seharusnya mengharukan itu. Tertawa keras.

"Aduhai teman. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secantik ini Chanyeol_-ssi_, Kris _hyung_ pasti akan ter-hhmmmffpp."

Kyungsoo sudah membekap mulut Tao. Takut-takut Baekhyun tiba-tiba sadar, dan menggila, ataupun tiba-tiba lumpuh. Dan dia masih ingin berlama-lama menikmati opera sabun dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

_Balasan review : _

**Xioluuu: wah terima kasih reviwenya. Iya ini sudah lanjut.**

**Parklili: hehe bagaimana? Sudah terjawab belum di chapter ini? Terima kasih reviewnya yo**

**Ddobi88: haha saya berasa ikutan kompetisi masak deh. Haha terima kasih reviewnya**

**Ry-chan: wah wah gimana saya tanggung jawabnya? Yaa saya sih enggak bakat dihumor, tapi syukur deh bisa bikin setidaknya Ry-chan tsenyum dikit. Terima kasih reviewnya**

**Guest: terima kasih :)**

**Exo kiddos: ini sudah lanjut teman. Makasih sudah review ya**

**Baekhyun92: bagaimana sudah dapat clue dari chapter ini. Lebih jelasnya nanti dijelaskan dichapter kedepan. Iya ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya.**

_A/N: hode itu pemain laki-laki yang menggunakan karakter cewek di game kalau gak salah._

_Yeah semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mind to review?_


End file.
